The Disney Hunger Games
by Strega Nona
Summary: Ever since Disney Districts tried to rebel on the Pixar Capitol, the Hunger Games were born. This year Elsa gets shoved into the death arena where she is forced to kill in order to win. Will she win? Who will she meet? How many people will she kill? You can find it here in The Disney Hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first ever story

I just skip to the games because I think we all want action, Right? This is just a story about Elsa and her experience in the games. Here is just the list of tributes.

District 1: Aurora and Phillip.

District 2: Mulan and Li Shang.

District 3: Kida and Milo.

District 4: Ariel and Eric.

District 5: Megara and Hercules.

District 6: Tinkerbelle and Torrance.

District 7: Pocahontas and John.

District 8: Elsa and Hans.

District 9: Esmeralda and Quasimodo.

District 10: Belle and Gaston.

District 11: Tiana and Dr Facilier.

District 12: Snow white and Grumpy.

The Disney Hunger Games

I walk in the room where is see my stylist. "Elsa I believe in you, I know you can win," Says my stylist, Olaf. "60 seconds till launch." The lady says.

Oh my god 60 damn seconds until I die. Suddenly my whole life flashes right through my eyes. I can remember life in district 8, almost killing my sister, my parents killing themselves on a boat, almost killing my sister again, the reaping, the train ride, chariots, training, and interviews. So here I am trembling to get in the tube. "10 seconds till launch." The annoying lady reminds.

"Bye Olaf," I say as I walk towards the tube. "Just one last question, should I go to the cornucopia?" I ask hoping for him to be sympathetic." Jesus woman get in the damn tube already!" Olaf barks. I walk in the tube and as I rise I see white hills and frosted trees.

I scan the area and see Ariel duck taped to the plate with a water helmet on. She is totally my target. There is an explanation for her without her legs. She kind of explained it all in her interview. She said," Eric will carry me off into the sunset and I want to be able to talk while I am up there." I can remember her also saying this," If me and Eric are in the finals we both agreed that I win so when that happens Eric will simply stab himself." She is ditzy right?

52, 51, 50, right that second Ariel wobbles and struggles to balance. 47, 46, 45, 44, this time she falls and face plants off the plate then blows sky high. I will cherish this moment seeing her stupid corpse fly up and crash. Plus who could forget Eric's face, priceless.

36, 35, 34, just then I see Tinkerbelle flutter to the cornucopia grabbing some spears and knives and throwing it at tributes. Then Torrance joins the fun. You may be confused right now but they actually don't have to exactly stand on their plate.

Tinkerbelle manages to kill Quasimodo and throws about 3 throwing knives at Grumpy until one actually hits him right in the chest. I turn and that is when I see Torrance aiming for me. Out of nowhere I create an ice shield and then I realize that I forgot to conceal it. Torrance turns mumbling something about witch. 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the gong rings just as Tinkerbelle and Torrance float into the forest.

About 16 people ran towards the cornucopia while the rest went away. Slash, stab, cut is all I hear as I run at the cornucopia. I turn to my right just to see Hans stab a tribute on the ground crawling backwards and I turn to my left and see the careers slashing Pocahontas and chopping Hercules up with axes. I turn straight and see Belle grab some knives and leave.

I then snatch a mace and a backpack and immediately bolt. I happen to crash into Snow white while she was running.

We both fall so I quickly pick myself up and jam the mace in her stomach. I guess the snow right there isn't white. I then rush to the woods. I sniff and smell fire. Who is the stupid head this time? I can feel the cameras on me. Then I think about my poor sister Tanya back at home. Wait was it Tanya? No how stupid of me it was Sonya. I hope I win I know my sister is counting on me.

I was running like a maniac until I crashed into a tree. Should I sleep there? No. That is too overdone hiding in trees. Let's try next to that night lock bush. I look in my backpack and find a bikini. Wow its damn cold out here and they give me a bikini! I think it was time to go to sleep.

I woke up at sunrise. Just kidding it was the middle of the night. Then I realize that it was the time to show the fallen tributes faces. I see Kida and Milo from 3, Ariel from 4, Hercules from 5. That is when saw a beast, Pocahontas from 7. I also see Quasimodo from 9, my victim Snow white from 12 and grumpy. Hans face wasn't up there surprisingly. He is a threat to the careers since he got a 10 for a training score and I got a 1. Hey I remember now, my sisters name is Anna. And with that thought I collapse in the yellow and squishy snow. Wait did I just say yellow?


	2. Chapter 2

The Disney Hunger Games

I shoot out of my slumber and look around. Something smells. I get off the ground and see urine. I slept on it? Oh yeah, I was too tired to even care and now I smell like piss. What will I do? I grab my mace and shove it in my backpack and start up the mountain. While I was hiking the mountain I did not see any tributes. I stop on the trail and a thought occurs to me. Why aren't I cold or freezing? I had been walking for approximately 2 hours before I get tired and start to slump up the mountain like the hunch back of Notre Dame.

I bet the whole capital is watching me slump up on the mountain including President Fairy godmother. How could anyone be so cruel and send Disney children up here? Just because Disney tried to rebel on the Pixar and DreamWorks doesn't mean they send kids to a death match. I shake that thought out of my head and continue to hike.

Just then I start to hear music, Piano music. Then I realize it is my famous best original nominated song. How could they find the tape of my song?

I start to sing because it is so catchy. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight."I start singing. I immediately cover my mouth with both my hands missing the next part. If I sing tributes will find me. But it is too late I start singing. I even make my own ice castle. While i sing I smell the urine. Whose urine is this? I was disgusted until I changed out of my ugly, smelly and ragged dress into a hotter blue shiny dress. Now I don't smell piss everywhere I walk. I knew my clothing making skills from district 8 would pay off. Just kidding my district is usually not helpful in the games.

I make my way down the mountain. Then suddenly questions pop in my head. Like is someone watching me, or what are Anna and Kristoff doing, or even where I am going to pee. I mean I read all the hunger games series and never read anything about peeing in the wilderness. Seriously I even watched the movies. But I must hold it in like Katniss and Peeta.

It is not too long until I hear voices. I crouch under a bush and see Tinkerbelle and Torrance huddling next to a fire. "Why can't it be a forest arena?" Torrance asked Tinkerbelle. "My wings are chipping off." Tinkerbelle shares without even acknowledging Torrance`s question.

What the heck why are they dying. Then a thought smacks me in the head, literally I fall to the ground. The thought explains to me," they are not winter fairies, so their stamina in the cold is very little." With that information the thought runs away. Wow a long and painful death for Tink and him. I walk up to the two. It takes them a long time for them to notice me until Tinkerbelle turns over and shouts angrily," what is the witch doing here?"Torrance turns and shares his insult," burn witch, burn. I walk towards her and reply;" I'm here to put you out of your misery." With that word I grab a rock off the ground and bash her head.

Torrance crawls over to her body and cries," we were supposed to die Jack and Rose style!" I completely ignore him and grab a spear that they snatched at the cornucopia. "Relax kid her cannon hasn't gone off." Like it was scripted her cannon goes off shortly after. "You bitch!" Torrance yells. I stare at him for 10 seconds angry about what he called me. His face turns into a smug. Quickly, I jam my spear into his face and his cannon goes off. I turn away but I still saw blood seeping out of his skull.

I ran away from the crime scene and look around for a good camp area. It was about 3:00 when I spot a nice camping ground. I look around and see no pee. Good I don't want this outfit getting pissed on.

It was about sunset when I heard an abhorrent girl scream in the summit. "Shut up bitch." I yell annoyed. A cannon goes off in the distance and I think it was hers. I hear footsteps and talking. It was then when I realized shouting wasn't the best thing to do. So I bolted and left my backpack and mace because I was in such a hurry.

I ran for about 3 minutes until I found a decent place to sleep. It was dark and creepy. I hoped slender man is not here. I lay down on the snow and watched the stars. It was about a while before I see the Pixar seal and a national anthem. I see Tinkerbelle`s mad face. Then I see Torrance face and think of the blood coming out of his head. Lastly I see the sad face of Tiana from district 11.

I have plans for tomorrow to find food because I haven't even eaten anything. I will also be looking for water because I am parched. With one last yawn I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Disney Hunger Games

I hear rustling in the bushes and peek. I see some guy dress in purple holding a backpack. I position my hands ready to strangle him but he speaks up. "Please don't kill me; I was hoping to have an alliance." I scan this awkwardly skinny dude and questioned him, "who are you?" He looks up at my face and replies, "I am D-Dr Facilier." "And why do you want an alliance with … me? " Because you and I both have powers and we will be great together I can tell."

"Oh and uh how can you tell?" I ask raising my eyebrow. "So you don't want to my ally?" I stare at this freak. "Yes you finally understand me!" I scold. "Why are you so angry?" he asks. "Because I do not like talking about my powers it makes me feel like a witch." He thinks over that sentence and speaks," Well doesn't that give you an advantage out here." Wow I have never thought of that. Maybe I can link with this guy. Plus our magic is more powerful than the whole Pixar Capitol. "You know what I was just going out for food and maybe you can come too." His face pops with joy, "really!"

We walk around and for a while until I get dizzy. I hadn't had food for a while. All I can remember is fainting.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up I got water." I wake up and immediately grab the bottle of water. Ah that tastes so refreshing. "Wait how did you get this?" I ask him eager to find out. "Well I collected ice and waited for it to melt." He then shoves a backpack at my face. "You might want this back." I realize that it is my old backpack I forgot. "I do not need that it has a bikini in it." He opens the backpack and hands a mace to me.

"Where in the world did you find this?" I interrogated. "I was camping with Tiana when the careers came they killed Tiana but I had the chance to escape." He replies solemnly. "I hid behind a bush and waited till they were gone and found this backpack." He says holding the backpack up.

"Did you get food?" I ask him. He picks up a bucket of KFC and opens it. "That would be a yes." Thanks to my new ally I got some food. "Where did you get this?" He looks at me like he is holding a secret. I guess it is a secret. How could he get this? Was it a sponsor or a- I don't know? Just then I see a KFC down the valley.

We walk through a summit for about 16 minutes then see supplies lying around. I give him a signal to be quiet. We search the area and nobody is there. It is abandoned. Sadly I figured out that it was not left and was still being used when I heard, "you guys will hunt for food and we will guard the camp." It was a while before someone else spoke up. "Yeah I am great at hunting and I'm sure Eric is too. Eric? That means we are on career territory.

I finally pop my head up out of the bush and see Eric and Mulan walk off to the left. That is when I see the nastiest thing in the world. Phillip and Aurora started making out. I whisper to Dr Facilier, "I didn't know the hunger games were porn?"

That was a mistake for saying that because he laughed so hard Phillip and Aurora stopped and turned our direction. "Come out." Aurora snaps. We didn't so Li Shang got up and escorted us in front of the 3 by dragging us. "What are you doing here?" Li Shang asks. "Well you three were not the only ones to go in these games." I answer. "I don't tolerate smart asses." Li Shang cusses. "Aurora grabs your sword and Phillip holds them both down." He commands. Phillip holds both of us down by the arms and aurora comes up to me and raises her sword.

I blacked out and a cannon goes off. Just kidding you really think I would die in a POV of myself? No way sister I was dying today. Anyways back on track. She raises the sword and attempts to slash but I instantly freeze her. I then shake off Phillip still being stunned from his Girlfriend`s freeze and lift ice shards from a tree with my hands and impale Li Shang about three good times.

Two cannons boom in the background as me and Dr Facilier make a run for it. We stopped running because we knew they were not coming for us.

We set up camp nearby a frozen lake. I am thirsty as a granny right now. Then I remember snow is water so I scoop up the snow and shove it in my mouth. It melted in my mouth but there were sticks which was nasty. We rest on our camp ground just laying there. I was bored to death. Who could have known the hunger games was this exhausting. When I watched this when I was 5 years old it didn't look that hard and now I know I underestimated the Hunger games.

My sponsor must've saw how bored I was because about a few seconds later a big TV crashed on the ground. I looked at my ally confused. After a while of staring in confusion I test this TV out.

Turns out you can only watch Pixar and the hunger games. Wait hunger games. I change the channel and see me on one third of the screen. I shared the screen with Mulan which was crying over Li Shang's body. And on the other screen I see John Smith watching a girl and a guy from the bushes. Hey the girl's hair is super cute.

It took me a while until I noticed that the girl was me and the guy was Dr Facilier. Just at that moment John pounces on me holding a sickle. He tries to slash at me but fails every time. I scream at the top of my lungs crying, "Help, Help me!"

I take a glance at the screen and see Dr Facilier walk towards us and strangle John on the neck until he is dead. I get up staring in awe. A cannon goes off and he drops the body. "How does it feel to have a first kill?" I ask desperate to know. "This wasn't my fir- it feels great."

Night falls and the Pixar seal appears. I see Aurora from 1 and Li Shang from 2. Lastly I see john smith from 7. It was then that I realized that I was the beast of the arena with about 5 kills. I wonder where Hans is. And how many people did he kill?


	4. Chapter 4

The Disney Hunger Games

My eyes open and see the sunrise gleaming through the valley. I take a good look at my surroundings and find that Dr Facilier is missing. I call out his name but there is not answer. Then I hear a strange noise that sounded like "ding." I then feel something vibrate in my pocket. Wait a minute my dress doesn't have pockets, at all. It was coming from, the backpack. I reach in a find a phone buzzing. I then see a text message left.

It read, "Want your ally back meet me at sunset by the cornucopia. Kisses A-."

Was that supposed to be funny? Was it a joke? I don't know but I will still go to the cornucopia.

After walking for a while I see a purple hat just like the one Dr. Facilier was wearing. I pause myself and pick it up. It feels cold. Oh no he was taken a long time ago. Wait no he wasn't maybe that was just how the weather is up here.

I didn't know it until now that I was crying. The tears dropped onto the hat. My nose was starting to run. Then I found myself sniffling.

Suddenly I hear a voice in the valley;'' you miss him don't you." I turn and see Megara standing there next to some kind of Chumash tree." No I don't miss him I just smelled really bad fart, like rotten eggs or something."

"Oh sorry I kind of tooted just a little." Megara responds." Just a little? Oh my hippopotamus, what the hell did you eat this morning?"

She makes a sour face and begins to take out a bow. She then knocks an arrow and attempts to shoot me. The arrow flies fast me by a lot. Then she takes another arrow out and shoots me in the arm." Ouch!" I scream. Just that instant Megara starts cackling like a witch on the side of a hill.

After she stops laughing she keeps shooting and shooting. I get hit in the other arm, in my hand, and in my foot." You're going to get it!"I warn her." Fat chance your hurt and you can't attack." Megara croaks as she points at all my wounds. At that moment Miley Cyrus comes in on her wrecking ball and whacks Megara across the mountain side. "Thanks Miley for saving me." I tell her." Don't worry its all ogre now." Miley tells me. After that she flies into the sky. Then Megara's cannon goes off.

I try to get up on my feet but I can't because I am badly wounded. I look at my Rolex watch and see that it is I remember that Dr Facilier is being held captive somewhere in this place. I crawl to the cornucopia and see his shoe lying on the bare snow.

I scan the area and catch something peeking at me. They look very tall and slim. That's it." Dr Facilier, come out!" I shout out. The shadow moves and replies, "I don't want to." I take a closer look and speak, don't be afraid I won't hurt you." The shadow clears its throat and responds," I'm not scared." "Then come out." It approaches and responds once again, and then you'll be afraid."

My jaw drops as I see Maleficent come out with a black cape and a crow flying around her." Where is Dr Facilier?" her face becomes confused. "Oh no I don't have him it's that… oh never mind." "Who is it? Who is holding him? C'mon tell me."

"I can't tell the girl who killed my dear aurora. I am so sorry." After those words she crumbles into green smoke." Please tell me!" I shout out to nobody.

"Aahhhhh!" I hear a deafening scream. "Boom!" The cannon goes off. Who could that be? I really don't care.

I crawl to the cornucopia and lay there. As I lay there I spot Esmeralda dragging Dr Facilier across the trees. Oh hell no that bitch gonna drag my ally. I burst up and pounce on her. She throws me off and starts stabbing him. Then she runs away.

The cannon for him goes off and I realize I am crying. "Why!" I scream. I know you have to get away from the body so the Dusty Crophopper can bring him to the mortician. So I crawl away.

Wow I really don't know how I could stand when Esmeralda was killing him but I stood and I swear I will kill Esmeralda if it is the last thing I do In this god damn arena. But for now I shall rest.

I crawl to an open area and lay alone. The feast is tomorrow for sure. I best be getting ready. Just then the Pixar national anthem plays and it shows the fallen tributes. First there is Megara from 5, then it is Gaston, and then of course Dr Facilier. That means Gaston was the one that screamed loudly. Goodnight moon and goodnight Belle. Wait Belle? Then she runs away in a hurry. And good night nation of Animering. Ps that is our nation's name.


End file.
